undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Sunobi
This article, Alisa Sunobi, belongs to Calibri-Chan. Please do not edit without permission of Calibri-Chan Quick Description Alisa Sunobi is a human and the original possessor of the Optimism trait. She is very shy and insecure. She doesn't normally interact with people very much. Like Cal, she also likes to draw, though much less passionately. RP Info Sexual Orientation: Hetrosexual Inventory: Ink Pen, Paint Smock SOUL color: Lavender previously Grey current Appearance Alisa had dark brown hair, normally depicted in a bun at her neck. She wore a navy shirt and a long black skirt with pockets. She wore the Paint Smock over her shirt with the Ink Pen sticking out of the pocket. She had lavender eyes of her trait and a lavender streak in her hair. When she lost her trait, her eyes and hair streak turned grey. Personality Alisa was a quiet child. She and had very few friends. but with the few companions she had she had a tremendous bond with them. She was bullied at school. She liked to paint. Most people knew her as "Lisa" Shea and Liam called her "Ali" and her parents call her by her own name Backstory Alisa grew up in the city. Her parents verbally abused her for having an unusual trait expected her to have an Integrity SOUL, making her very shy and insecure. When she started school, she got bullied for being shy and her unusual SOUL trait, of which she lost often. When her younger brother Liam was born, he was revealed to have the two-traited SOUL of perseverance and determination. Her parents blamed her brother's traits on her, saying it was her fault her brother was "messed up" like her. Eventually, it became too much for Alisa and she ran away. Skip forward one journey through The Underground: Alisa got to Asgore, who fought and killed her. As she died, her SOUL lost it's trait, turning grey. Since the SOUL was now useless, Asgore sent it to Gaster (who in my timeline was the royal scientist at the time). Gaster somehow found a way to get the SOUL's trait back, and used it to create Cal. In-Game Appearances if you type "alisa" during the Photoshop Flowey battle, everything will stop and the screen will go black for a few minutes. Afterwards, a sprite of a human girl will appear. she will stay silent and begin to attack you with the optimism SOUL attacks specification, see [[SOUL Colors]]. you can choose to spare or kill her. if you spare her, she won't say anything. if you kill her, she will say, "IT'S YOUR CHOICE". It's the only dialogue she'll say in the entire game. Killing her will not affect a Pacifist Route, and vice-versa. After her battle, you will be taken back to where you were during the Photoshop Flowey battle, and the game progresses like normal. Relationships Liam Liam was Alisa's little brother. he had the two-traited SOUL of perseverance and determination, making him very powerful. Liam cared very much abut Alisa, and detested his parents for abusing her. Liam was not abused himself, for unknown reasons. Shea Shea was Alisa's best friend. Shea had the Bravery trait, which meant she was confident, friendly, and outgoing, if not a little reckless. Shea loved Alisa like a sister, and vice-versa. it was only around Shea sometimes Liam that Alisa got her trait back when she lost it. Unknown Parents Not much is known about Alisa's parents. It is known that they had verbally abused her for not having the trait they expected. Temmie When she was venturing through the Underground, Alisa made many friends with monsters, but liked the temmies best. They did not know her very well. Music TBA Trivia * Alisa had rabdophobia of being beaten, which then escalated into haphephobia of being touched * Alisa's appearance was partially based off of Ryoba Aishi from Yandere Simulator, with the apron and the casual shirt underneath * Alisa was originally meant to be apathetic but that really didn't fit her background * Cal will experience flashbacks from Alisa's life, but she will not recognize the memories *Alisa is single, so feel free to ship her with whoever you want Gallery